


In A Bind

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Transgender, ace bandages, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds out Mike's dirty little secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an-altoids-tin-of-wonders](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an-altoids-tin-of-wonders).



> I'm always a slut for wordplay.  
> Gifted to altoids because I felt like it uwu  
> you can headcanon him anyway u want here, as a transman, nb, whatever

In the cool air of a shared bedroom, Mike was getting dressed. He pulled a pair of simple pants on. It was another day, and like usual, he needed to bind.

 

Thing was, he had no money for a binder. Ordering one would be suspicious, too. He was sure his boyfriend thought he was cis, and he was scared to tell him otherwise. They were an asexual couple, so it didn't matter too much, but still. Even the thought of Scott leaving him for that was scary. 

 

So ace bandages would have to do. They weren't healthy, he knew that, but they worked. He was blessed to have small breasts anyway. Mike wrapped the fabric like bandages around his chest until they were all the way around, then tucked them in. Finally his chest was flat, but before he pulled his shirt on, he heard shifting in the bed behind him.

 

_Oh shit, is he up?_

 

"… Mike?"

 

He sounded more tired than angry. Mike turned slowly to look at him. Shit. He didn't know how to explain it. Was he about to get dumped? Scott sat up behind him and reached over, carefully unwinding the bandages.

 

"Don't use these. You know better," he chastised.

 

"But I don't have a binder and - aren't you mad?"

 

"Yeah, mad that you're hurting yourself like this. We'll buy you a binder today, okay?"


End file.
